Manis (Yes he is sweet)
by nyelnyeonong
Summary: Seongwoo ingin seperti Minhyun karena Minhyun itu manis. Ong Seongwoo/Hwang Minhyun. Ong Seongwoo & Hwang Minhyun. OngHwang. A little bit Kang Daniel.


Seongwoo sedang asyik tiduran sambil memainkan handphonenya saat ia mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang. Ia melirik sekilas, ternyata Minhyun yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya.

"Seongwoo, kok kamu tulis di interview mau jadi aku?" tanya Minhyun yang kini duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Hmm? Interview yang mana?" Seongwoo yang tetap asyik memainkan game di handphonenya bertanya balik.

"Itu yang kita diminta nulis profile 2018. Ada pertanyaan mau seperti member siapa, terus kamu tulisnya mau seperti aku." ujar Minhyun. "dan kamu tulis alasannya karena aku… manis?"

"Oh… ya memang kamu manis kan?" balas Seongwoo santai sambil tetap memandangi handphonenya.

"Manis gimana? Kamu ga jelas nulisnya, ambigu tau ga." Minhyun menyerengit.

Seongwoo tersenyum kecil lalu menaruh handphonenya disamping bantal. Ia duduk menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap Minhyun yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Ya manis. Semuanya."

"Kelakuannya"

 _SREK_

"Wajahnya"

 _SREK_

"Suaranya"

 _SREK_

Ujarnya sambil perlahan mempersempit jaraknya dengan Minhyun. Minhyun hanya duduk terdiam memandangi Seongwoo tepat dimatanya. Wajah Seongwoo kini berada persis di depannya, ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Seongwoo di wajahnya.

"Terutama…."

 _CUP_

"Rasanya, hehehe."

Seongwoo menyeringai setelah mengecup bibir Minhyun. "Bibir kamu manis, empuk, kayak marshmallow."

Ia tertawa gemas saat melihat Minhyun memutar bola matanya. "Jangan sering muter bola mata ah nanti gabisa balik lagi bakal sedih kamu, gabisa liat muka gantengku lagi." candanya.

Minhyun kembali memutar bola matanya dan melihat Seongwoo dengan malas.

"Yah salah kamu itu, lagian gombal banget jadi orang." ujarnya sambil mendorong muka Seongwoo menjauh darinya.

"Tapi kamu suka kan? Hmm? Hmm?" tanya Seongwoo sambil cengengesan.

"Gak ih geli, hoek." Jawab Minhyun sambil berpura-pura ingin muntah.

"Ah sok-sokan kamu, Minyeonnie." Seongwoo cemberut, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum sambil menaikan alisnya. "Kalo aku rasanya gimana?" tanya sekali lagi.

"Hmm…" terlihat Minhyun sedang berpikir keras.

"Kalo kamu…" Seongwoo kini menatap Minhyun dengan tatapan penuh pengharapan.

Minhyun mendengus dan tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah pacarnya tersebut. "…..kamu wangi."

Seongwoo tersenyum lebar sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan cepat. Kelihatannya ia sangat bangga dan senang dipuji wangi oleh Minhyun.

"Iya kamu wangi, wangi iler. Hahahahahaha" ejek Minhyun yang kini tertawa melihat wajah Seongwoo yang kecewa, ia memanyunkan bibirnya dan berdecih menoleh ke arah samping tidak mau melihat Minhyun lagi.

"Tapi walaupun wangi iler aku tetep cinta kok." ujar Minhyun sambil tersipu-sipu.

Seongwoo melirik Minhyun, terlihat dari sudut matanya Minhyun sedang menundukkan kepala sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. 'Duh, gemes banget sih yang kayak gini nih bikin ga tahan kan.' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Ga tahan ngapain?" tanya Minhyun yang kini menatapnya bingung.

"Lho tadi emang aku ngomong ya? Bukan cuma dalam hati aja ngomongnya?" ujar Seongwoo sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Enggak Ongcheongie, kamu kok oon sih. Ga tahan apa aku tanya?" Minhyun bertanya sekali lagi.

"Ya ga tahan mau nyium kamu lah, mana sini aku tiba-tiba butuh asupan yang manis-manis nih sini kamu tangggung jawab." ujar Seongwoo yang tiba-tiba langsung menggapai pundak Minhyun dan mendorongnya jatuh ke kasur.

"Lho kok jadi aku sih, ah Seongwoo, ih diem ah, hahahaha geli tau aaah Seongwoo stooooop geli ah basaaaaah!" teriak Minhyun sambil memberontak karena Seongwoo sekarang sudah mengurung menindih Minhyun dengan badannya sambil mencium dan menjilat pipi, bibir dan leher minhyun dengan gemas.

"Hmmm manisnyaaa, bisa-bisa diabetes aku kalo gini." ujar Seongwoo sambil tersenyum puas.

* * *

 _JEGREK_

" _Hyung_ , cepetan udah dipanggil manajer _hyu_ \- HOY GILA KALO MAU BERBUAT DIKUNCI DULU KEK PINTUNYA." teriak Daniel yang kaget menyaksikan adegan yang terjadi di depan wajahnya.

Daniel hanya ingin memanggil Seongwoo karena mereka sudah harus berangkat ke lokasi syuting _variety show_ terbaru mereka. Namun ia ternyata mendapat bonus menyaksikan _reality show_ yang diperankan oleh Seongwoo dan Minhyun.

"Makanya ketok dulu kalo mau masuk ah, gimana sih lagi enak ini." ujar Seongwoo sambil terengah-engah.

Minhyun hanya bisa mengambil bantal menyembunyikan wajahnya dan mencoba menciut mengecil agar Daniel tidak bisa melihatnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan memanas, rasanya ia mau menenggelamkan diri saja di _bathtub_ kamar mandi sekarang juga.

"Lho ini kan kamarku juga _hyung_ ngapain pake ngetok segala. Udah cepetan _hyung_ udah ditungguin Jaehwan sama manager _hyung_ ini." dumel Daniel yang sebenarnya sibuk mengintip-intip ingin melihat wajah Minhyun yang terhalang punggung telanjang Seongwoo.

"Iya ah tunggu sebentar bilangin Seongwoo lagi butuh asupan manisnya, 10 menit lagi selesai." ujarnya sambil menengok Daniel yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka.

"Emang Minhyun _hyung_ beneran manis ya? Aku jilat nyoba dikit boleh ga _hyung_? tanya Daniel sambil cengengesan penuh pengharapan.

"GAK LAH GILA YA UDAH SANA PERGI GAUSAH GANGGU. 10 MENIT LAGI SELESAI. HUSH TUTUP PINTUNYA." Teriak Seongwoo sambil melempar bantal yang tadinya menutupi wajah Minhyun ke arah Daniel.

"Pffft ga kena weeeek. Yaudah cepetan 10 menit lagi ga kelar nanti aku masuk lagi, ikutan nyicipin Minhyun _hyung_." canda Daniel sambil buru-buru menutup pintu dan lari sebelum Seongwoo kembali melemparnya dengan bantal.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hai lagiii. Pada baca ga interviewnya wanna one yang mereka nulis profile 2018 mereka? Seongwoo bilang mau kayak Minhyun soalnya Minhyun manis... Lalu aku langsung berteriak dan jadilah fanfic gaje ini lol. Semoga pada suka ya hehe. Makasih yang udah baca, review, fav dan follow storiesku! -Marchie-


End file.
